1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp mounting structure and a vehicle to which a lamp is mounted with the use of the lamp mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure in which a rear upper portion of a vehicle headlamp is fixed to a vehicle body through a separate bracket has been available (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-203288 (JP-A-2004-203288)). In this structure, the separate bracket is divided into a portion on the vehicle body side and a portion on the headlamp side in response to an impact applied from above a vehicle so as to pivot and displace the headlamp about the position at which a front lower portion of the headlamp is attached, so that the impulse is moderated.
However, according to the related art described in JP-A-2004-203288, the front lower portion of the headlamp is fixed, by means of a bolt and a nut, to a headlamp stay that protrudes from a radiator core support side, and therefore, when a frontal impact occurs, an impact load applied from a front side of the vehicle is easily transmitted from the headlamp stay to the headlamp.